1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a double acting piston and cylinder arrangement and, more particularly, to such an arrangement with means for locking the piston to the cylinder at any adjusted position of the piston within the cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known double acting piston and cylinder arrangements comprising an elongated cylinder and having a piston assembly longitudinally slidably mounted within the cylinder. Pressurization of the cylinder on one side of the piston assembly longitudinally drives the piston assembly in one direction while, conversely, pressurization of the cylinder on the opposite side of the piston assembly drives the piston assembly in the opposite direction.
A number of previously known double acting piston and cylinder assemblies also include means for braking the piston assembly to the cylinder at an adjusted position of the piston along the cylinder. These previously known devices with braking means, however, are disadvantageous in that they are unduly complex and expensive in construction. Moreover, the braking means for many of these devices utilize a wedge carried by the piston and which engages only one side of the cylinder when in its braking or locked position. Such wedges, however, tend to gall the surface of the cylinder wall and ultimately necessitate expensive repair or replacement of the cylinder.